gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dave Norton
American |affiliations = FIB Steve Haines Andreas Sanchez (Formerly) Michael De Santa |vehicles = Blue Oracle Sport |businesses = FIB Agent |voice = Julian Gamble |family = Unnamed ex-wife }} David "Dave" Norton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character and deuteragonist to Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V. Norton is a corrupt FIB agent, working under Steve Haines. History Background At some point prior to 2004, Dave Norton began working in the FIB. Norton discovered the whereabouts of well-known bank thief Michael Townley and made a deal with him: to give Trevor Phillips up to the FIB and fake his death in the process, in exchange for letting Norton "kill" him in the upcoming bank heist in Ludendorff, North Yankton, which would advance Norton's career, since he would be killing one of the most wanted men in America. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prologue In 2004, during the events of "Prologue," Dave ambushes the heist team as they make their escape. Using a sniper rifle, he attempts to shoot Trevor Philips, but accidentally shoots Brad Snider instead, and feigns a shot at Michael. Trevor manages to escape and Brad later dies, and Norton allows Michael to provide information to the Bureau in exchange for a new identity, a pension and a relocation to Los Santos. To aid this, Brad is buried in Michael's grave. Post-Prologue Some time later, Dave intercepts a letter to Brad (who is believed by the public to be incarcerated). The letter has no name but it came from Sandy Shores, and Norton deduces that it was written by Trevor. Assuming Brad's identity, Norton begins corresponding with Trevor, using this as a way to keep track of him. For the next nine years Michael lives in Los Santos under the surname De Santa, with Dave keeping in contact with him. Norton arrives at Michael's mansion after Michael and his protege, Franklin Clinton, robbed a jewel store, warning the former that this act will attract Trevor. Working with Michael Norton's boss, Steve Haines, learns about Norton's dealings with the trio. As a result of the Vangelico's store robbery, Haines starts looking into Norton's old case files and, seeing this as an opportunity, Haines uses his position as Norton's superior to coerce him into persuading Michael, Franklin and Trevor to work for the FIB in their battle against the IAA to secure more government funding. Norton begrudgingly accompanies Haines while he briefs the trio about their assignments and even participates along with Steve during a raid on an IAA chemical development facility. As their work against the IAA progresses, Haines becomes increasingly paranoid. After Michael and Franklin break into the FIB Headquarters to eliminate incriminating files, Haines betrays Michael and Norton and attempts to have Andreas Sanchez arrest them, but he is interrupted when they are all surrounded by a crew of IAA agents, a rival FIB team and a battalion of Merryweather soldiers. Haines kills Sanchez and leaves Michael and Norton to die, but they manage to shoot their way out with Trevor's help. After clearing their way to escape, Dave takes a car and drive off, telling Michael not to contact with him until he will be sure he is not followed by any of the organizations. Dave later meets with Haines, who wants to have all three protagonists killed, but Dave manages to dissuade him from having Michael and Franklin killed, but he insists that Trevor must die. Dave and Haines meet with Franklin, who is ordered by Haines to kill Trevor, while Haines' associate Devin Weston also tells Franklin to assassinate Michael. Ending If Franklin chooses to alert both Michael and Trevor, the trio will kill all of their major enemies, including Haines and Weston and Stretch. Although Trevor suggests killing Dave, Michael again convinces Trevor to let Dave live, as he can keep suspicion away from the trio. After the mission, Dave will send emails to Trevor and Michael. He tells Trevor that he sent the emails addressed from Brad. He assures Trevor that his secrets are safe, but tells him to stop causing trouble and to never contact him again. He emails Michael, also telling him to stay out of trouble and informing him that he has replaced Haines as the host of The Underbelly Of Paradise. He later phones Michael to say a final goodbye, asking Michael about his family and telling him that his work is "good" and he has had a few "lucky breaks". Both men tell each other to look after themselves, and part on good terms. Characters killed by Dave *Brad Snider - Shot while aiming at Trevor. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Prologue * Mr. Philips * Fame or Shame (Post-mission phone call) * Dead Man Walking (Boss) * Three's Company (Boss) * By The Book * Blitz Play * Paleto Score Setup * Monkey Business * Bury the Hatchet (Voice) * Cleaning Out the Bureau (Boss) * The Bureau Raid (Post-mission phone call) * The Wrap Up (Boss) * Lamar Down * The Time's Come (Option B/Post-mission e-mail) * The Third Way (Option C/Post-mission phone call) Trivia *After Michael is shot, one can see Dave running away in the background as Trevor looks at Michael. *In the Xbox 360/PS3 version of Prologue, Dave wears sunglasses at Michael's funeral. In the enhanced version, he wears a ski hat instead. *In his concept art, Norton has a thick goatee. In the game, however, he has light stubble instead. His concept art also depicts him driving a blue second generation Oracle instead of the FIB Buffalo depicted in the illustration. * Unlike all the other deuteragonists, Dave doesn't appear in The Third Way (Lester "gives" the mission, Lamar helps in the shootout at the foundry and Trevor contacts Ron while driving to his assigned location) Though he is mentioned briefly by Trevor as a person to assassinate. This idea is shot down by Michael. Gallery DaveNortonPrologue-GTAV.jpg|Dave with a sniper rifle in "Prologue" DaveNorton04.png|Dave at "Michael's" funeral in 2004. DaveNorton-GTAV-noglasses.jpg|Dave in the enhanced version without his sunglasses. DaveNortonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Dave Norton with an FIB Buffalo 640px-GTA V Artwork - Artwork de Dave Norton.png|Loading screen artwork DaveTactical.jpg|Dave in tactical gear Navigation pt:Dave Norton ru:Дэйв Нортон hu:Dave Norton Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:FIB